Chapter 3
Team Sun: Bagon, Machop, Kirlia, Scyther, Sneasel, Jynx, Glameow, Shinx, Abra, Chikorita Team Moon: Sunflora, Plusle, Minun, Kricketot, Bidoof, Porygon, Eevee, Cubchoo, Granbull, Farfetch'd, Gorebyss Fraxure: Last time on Pokemon Drama Island, the 22 campers fought in a race across the island. Abra teleported, but I said that it ended too fast, and we went for second place. It was sure to be Scyther or Eevee until Kricketot accidentally pressed a button that shot him across the finish line. Team Sun went to the elimination ceremony, and Snorunt the runt ended up getting kicked off. Shinx: Morning, everyone. ow...my head still hurts from when Eevee attacked me yesterday. Glameow: Are you okay, Shinx? Shinx: Yeah, fine. What do you need, Glameow? Glameow: I saw how good you did out there yesterday. It's a shame that our team lost. But I know that together, we'll make a great team. So, I want to make an alliance. Shinx: Alliance? Hm...accepted. Have a diamond, my friend. Glameow: Thank you. Porygon: Hey Fraxure, where are the computers in this place? Fraxure: We couldn't afford any. Porygon: I've been deprived of the Internet!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Everyone backs away from Porygon* Fraxure: Oh, listen up campers. The creators of the show are tired of having to vote who gets off. I know this might be unfair to Snorunt, but they left the job to you. The losing team has to vote which member they no longer want. And there's been a new feature added here: the confessional booth! Confess your thoughts and who you want out in the confession session. (Confessionals appear in bold print) Sneasel: I want to win and get out of this place as soon as I can. I can't stand it here! Abra: Who do I want out? Kricketot. He destroyed my moment of glory. Kricketot: I feel scared of Abra now... Glameow: The alliance idea was perfect. Now I'll have Shinx to back me up. Sunflora: Oh my gosh! This feature is TOTALLY awesome! Fraxure: Your challenge for today is to get a boat from the dock, row yourselves across a Carvanha and Sharpedo infested river, grab an invincibility pass from the other side, and make it back. First team with an invincibility pass get the whole team invincibility. And Abra, no teleporting. Abra: Dang it. Fraxure: On your marks...get set...GO!!! Gorebyss: Who needs a boat? I'm a professional swimmer. I can just swim across. *Gorebyss jumps into the water. Several minutes later, high-pitched screams are heard and Gorebyss returns to the island* Gorebyss: I quit. Fraxure: Ooh, one point against Team Moon. Meanwhile, Granbull and Farfetch'd are paddling for first. Farfetch'd's oar lies in the boat while she paddles with her stem. Granbull: Hey Farfetch'd, we're both strong, and we both want Team Moon to win, so how about an alliance? Farfetch'd: An alliance? I like the way you work in this game. You've got yourself a deal. Then Machop paddles up behind them. Machop: Go Team Sun! Out of my way, dudes! Yo, I'm going to make it! Farfetch'd: Granbull, hit him with your oar! Machop: Not today. *Machop whacks Farfetch'd in the face with his oar and ducks when Granbull swings, then hits Granbull out of the boat. Granbull gets bitten* Machop: Ha ha! Victory for Team Sun! Fraxure: Team Moon, meet me at the elimination ceremony. Granbull: I'm going to kill Machop when I get my hands on him. Farfetch'd: Same goes for me. Machop: Did you see what I did back there, dude? Awesome! Porygon: INTERNET DEPRIVAL! AAAAAHHHH! Fraxure: Welcome, Team Moon. Ten marshmallows on the plate, eleven campers here. One of you walks the Dock of Shame. Granbull: Gorebyss got out first. I vote she goes. Farfetch'd: Alliance vote. Gorebyss. Kricketot: Bidoof...the guy gets on your nerves, ya know? Bidoof: Granbull was our last hope, but he failed. And he's not much use now that he's bitten. Plusle & Minun: Bidoof! Sunflora: Oh my gosh, like totally Farfetch'd. I can't believe she'd side with Granbull. Gorebyss: Cubchoo sickens me. He's got to go. Porygon: I can't believe Kricketot doesn't know how to work with his electronic gadgets...it's so obvious that he's not smart enough. I vote Kricketot! Cubchoo: I think Gorebyss totally failed. A-a-a-achoo! Eevee: I guess my vote is final. Gorebyss wasn't paying attention when Fraxure gave directions, so it's got to be her that goes. Fraxure: Marshmallows go to: Plusle and Minun, Sunflora, Porygon, Eevee, Kricketot, and Cubchoo. There's three marshmallows left. And Granbull, Farfetch'd, Bidoof, and Gorebyss are left. Granbull and Farfetch'd, take your marshmallows. Bidoof and Gorebyss look at each other. Bidoof tackles Gorebyss. Fraxure: Just before she goes, Bidoof tackles her...Bidoof, this marshmallow is yours. Gorebyss: But how? Bidoof: YES! Fraxure: You failed. Now walk the Dock of Shame. And for our fans, find out who will go next on Pokemon Drama Island!